Casey
Casey (Full Name: Casey Quinn) is a 22 year old, female ghost who haunts her own cave, she is rarely seen in Minecraft as she hides in her own world seed in an abandoned cave, she was born in Sweden on the 3rd of September in 1994. Occupation Enigmatic Phantom, Hostile spirit and The Ghost of Casey's Cave. History *2012: The End Has Come Not much is known about Casey's early life apart from the fact she was very sassy and hot-tempered, she bought Minecraft in 2011 at the age of 18 and was obsessed with the game, she would even bring it up when she wasn't around her beloved computer, then Minecraft came out for the Xbox 360, and she had even more fun playing it on the Xbox, until one night when she was sleeping she woke up in the game, she was so excited to see what living in the Minecraft world would be like! she got her tools ready and dug a cave within a small mountain, sure enough, she found a cave, but as she travelled through the cave she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her, she ignored it and found another section of the cave, as she went down it she stumbled across a room full of lava, minus a 17x3 stone bridge, she crossed it until she heard footsteps behind her, she looked over her shoulder and turned around, only seeing a "Pale Faced man in the form of a creeper with glowing red eyes", he pushed a button as the bridge collapsed, letting Casey fall into the lava, killing her in the process, she felt excruciating pain as she burned to death, she never respawned. The white creeper threw his hand down, causing purple particles to fly into the lava, as he walked out of the cave he boarded it up with wood in a checker pattern, with a sign that read "Do Not Enter, Casey's Cave". Casey was revived except she was all bloody, and her eyes had changed from dark blue to white eyes with white pupils, she figured that if she had to suffer death, then other players would share the same fate, dying alone, and afraid as she watched them. Goals Casey's goals are to make players suffer the way she did by hacking their worlds into giving them the seed that her cave was in, and most importantly, to get revenge on her murderer, Israphel. Servers And Players Casey is confined to her world and is not able to go into other worlds or servers. When interacting with players she has a few methods, she can drag them down into her cave and kill them there, or chasing them towards the bridge she died at, as she now knows where the button is to pull the bridge apart. Once she has killed the player she crawls through the television and murders them in a gruesome ways, and then crawls back into the TV. Physical Description *Minecraft Form: Casey used to look like a female version of steve, she had a light blue shirt with dark blue shorts with a belt and a golden buckle above it, her shoes are black with white socks that just barely stick out of her shoes, her hair his black and quite long, stretching down to her shorts, her eyes are black and white and also similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights At Freddy's. Personality Casey is short-tempered but is also playful when it comes to trapping her victims in her cave, when no one has joined the game and she Is all alone she rests in a room that lies within the cave, she reads books, sleeps, crafts and smelts until someone joins the world, she then blocks off her room with regular stone and goes to kill them. Powers/Skills *Speed Casey has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at a high speed, her speed reaches to 236 mph, and can run backwards just as well as she can forwards. *Levitating Casey cannot fly, but can levitate a few feet off the ground, making her hover, this is another way of travelling for her to make her more scary. Weapons Casey doesn't use weapons when she stalks her victims at first, but when she chases them she wields an iron sword. Type Of Villain Casey falls under Eight types of Villains. Undead Villain, Seeker of Vengeance, Internet Villain, Vengeful, Creepypasta Villain, Video Game Villain, Homicidal Ghost, Murderer and Stalker. Theme Song (Rugrats Theory Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoqYM1c0G2Q Voice (Chica) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwf1Hozcpw4 Casey Quotes "Get out of here!!!!!" "H E L P" "Please just go away!" "You don't know what you've got yourself into.." "I will find you soon.." Trivia *Casey has encountered Entity 303 before, however, they just looked at eachover and walked away, the reasons are unknown. *Casey has a crush that she has been thinking of since starting College named Mathew Hora. *Casey's real creator is a person from "TheBrothersMachado" Channel, and have created a trilogy explaining the encounters with her. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta